Task II will involve the manufacture and packaging of tablets and capsules of investigational agents. The work scope will include formulation development, analytical testing, and shelf life surveillance of the products assigned. It is expected that the number of assignments would range from 20-30 projects per year with individual assignments consisting of 20,000-250,000 tablets (or capsules) per batch. The products are to be prepared under good manufacturing practices and will have to meet analytical criterion including dissolution studies where applicable. The contractor selected will be currently engaged in this phase of pharmaceutical manufacturing and will be required to have operational equipment and capabilities at the time of contract award.